Author, Author
by Sandilynn Petersen
Summary: When Father Maghill of Angel Guardians Orphanage tells Face he needs money for repairs to the orphanage school, Murdock comes up with a plan to get it. But is his plan going to be acceptable to the rest of the team and Murdock's girl Dani? When it comes to our favorite veteran pilot, you never know.
1. Chapter 1

Author, Author

Disclaimer: I do not own The A-Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A-Team.

AN: I spilled something on my laptop keyboard and I'm not sure it has survived. I am using another computer and a handwritten story I had planned to publish after the two I am trying to finish. Hopefully, I will be able to retrieve the unfinished chapters and complete 'Every Thought Captive' and 'What Better Time To Remember?' without too much effort. Until then, I will be working on this one. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1 The Trouble With Vandals

Face sighed heavily as Murdock swung his long legs over the Corvette's closed passenger door and sank down into the seat.

"How many times do I have to _ask _you, buddy? Use the _door. _That's what it's _meant for._" He hadn't intended his voice to sound so angry but when he caught the beginning of a frowning pout on Murdock's face . . .

"Jeesh, muchacho. A li'l testy this morning'?" The pilot reached in the pocket of his bomber jacket and removed a white handkerchief. "If it makes ya feel any better . . . " Carefully he scrubbed the top of the door frame with it before returning it to his pocket. "There. See. No marks 'r scratches."

Face sighed again, this time with resignation. "That wasn't necessary. You know that. And I'm sorry. The thing is I just got off the phone with Father Maghill."

Murdock frowned deeper. "Why would that put ya in such a ugly mood? Thought ya liked him." Relaxing back into the seat, he propped his knees against the glove compartment and folded his arms over his chest.

"I do. He was the one who was most like a real father to me when I was growing up in the orphanage." Face started the engine and pulled out of the VA parking lot.

"Sooooo . . . what's got ya in such a ugly mood?" Murdock drew out the 'so' as he peered at the con man out of the corner of his eye. "'N' don' say ya ain' in a big ol' ugly mood b'cause I'm yer bestest buddy 'n' I can tell. So spill it."

To show he was paying attention, the pilot straightened up in his seat, cupped his left hand around his ear and tilted his head toward Face.

The con man looked away for a few moments. He knew he couldn't avoid answering the question. When Murdock got it in his mind that something was wrong with one of his team mates, and especially with Face, he continued to pry until the problem aired.

"There's nothing you can do about it, Murdock. I can't even think of a way to help. So drop it." Face looked straight ahead at the car in front of them and gritted his teeth against the arguments he knew were going to keep coming.

"Well, maybe if ya tried me, I could help ya think better. Gramma always said two heads're better 'n one." He turned his gaze on the con man and waited expectantly.

"_Everyone's _Gramma says that. It doesn't mean it helps all the time." The con man gripped the steering wheel tighter, knowing the pilot wouldn't rest until he knew exactly what was going on.

Thankfully Murdock knew better than to say something like "How would you know what Grammas say?" When you grew up in an orphanage, mothers and fathers, sisters and brothers, as well as grandparents, were definitions in a dictionary, not something you experienced firsthand. It hurt, and he knew and was grateful Murdock understood that.

"Ya know, I can always figure out a way t' call th' orphanage 'n' find out for myself. Or I'll tell Hann'bal 'n' _he'll _make ya tell. Maybe even with some o' th' angry mudsucker's muscle b'hind it." Seeing the blonde Lieutenant flinch at the mention of B. A.'s persuasive techniques, he hurriedly added, "I wouldn' really _wanna _do that but if ya don' leave me no choice . . . "

He let the statement trail off. Releasing his seat belt, he edged closer to the center console and gear shifter where Face's hand maintained a tense grip. "So c'mon." He moved slightly forward until he could make eye contact and raised his eyebrows.

Face groaned in frustration. "Get back in your own seat. If I stopped suddenly, you'd be over the hood and on the pavement. Okay already. I'll tell you but it's still not something I think you can help with." He rolled his eyes as Murdock eased himself back into his own seat.

"Alright. Father Maghill says vandals came in and destroyed a lot of the textbooks and classrooms in the orphanage school. They're going to need a couple thousand dollars or more to replace the books and repair the damage."

Even without looking at him, he could tell the news did not set well with his friend's sense of right and wrong. Glancing aside at Murdock, Face noted the deep frown and tension in his lower jaw.

"See? That's why I didn't want to tell you. Whoever did it was pretty thorough but at least they didn't set fire to any of the classrooms. Father Maghill is very upset and the kids . . . " He didn't want to describe the damage. What the vandals had done was beyond understanding.

Murdock interrupted him. "We gotta figure out a way t' help, Faceman. Maybe fin' out who did it 'n' make 'em pay. That ain' fair t' those kids t' do somethin' like that to their school." There was a dark dangerous coldness in the pilot's eyes. The fingers of his right hand curled into a fist.

Face was always surprised to see this side of his friend surface. It wasn't often but when it did, he tried to get Murdock through it as fast as he could.

"Yeah, well, I don't know how we could come up with that sum. Now, maybe we can find the vandals but if they're just neighborhood kids, they won't have any money to correct what they did." The con man heard the _tap-tap-tap _of Murdock's fingers on the open window sill and knew he was putting some thought into what he said.

Murdock's anger, kindled so quickly when he heard what the vandals had done, dissipated just as quickly. He smirked at the thought of some of the scams they had run together in the past. "What kind o' scam were ya thinkin' o' runnin' t' get that money, oh buddy o' mine? 'N' can I help?"

"I thought of that already. I can't run a scam for this," Face muttered.

"B'cause Father Maghill won' take kindly t' money got by any scam?" Murdock's disappointment was evident. "Well, then maybe a fundraiser o' some kind?"

It was Face's turn to smirk. "All the bake sales in the world aren't going to bring in that kind of money. Besides, who's going to bake the goodies? I don't think B. A. would want to wear an apron."

"Well, I ain' all that bad at cookin'. Maybe I could get Dani. She likes t' bake stuff. 'N' th' kids could help." It was Murdock's turn to sigh. "But yer right. You'd hafta have a whole bunch o' bake sales t' make even _half _o' what Father Maghill needs. We gotta think outside o' th' box." The pilot absently stared at the storefronts on his right as he continued to ponder the problem.

Minutes passed. Then Murdock's eye widened and he yelled, "Wait!"

Face startled with the sudden outburst. He narrowly missed veering off into a green BMW being driven by a pretty blonde with Farrah Fawcett hair and a dark tan. The con man tried to smile at her but she narrowed her eyes at him and shrilled, "Watch it, asshole!" before stomping on the gas and leaving him behind.

"I can't stop on a dime, buddy. And what do you mean by yelling like that and almost making me slam into that car?" Face slowed down and ran one hand through his hair in frustration.

"I got it, Faceman. I got it." Murdock grinned, oblivious to the near accident. He drummed his hands on his knees and started humming to himself.

"Well, are you going to share this brilliant idea of yours or do I have to guess?" Face almost hated to ask. He knew what that expression might mean. It could be a potential embarrassment to himself and whoever else was involved in Murdock's scheme.

"Did ya see that theater marquee back there? Th' one for 'Return t' Oz?'" Before Face could say a word, the pilot sat up straighter in his seat but kept talking, this time using his hands as well as his voice. "That got me thinkin' 'bout kid's movies. 'N' Shakespeare. 'N' th' stage."

"I'm not following you." The Lieutenant found a place to park a block away from Hannibal's current apartment and shut off the engine. Getting out, he motioned toward the sidewalk. "Tell me while we're walking. We're late already and Hannibal's going to make us both run the obstacle course twenty times if we don't hurry."

Murdock swallowed and, with the same cat-like movements he used to spring into the convertible, stood on the seat and leapt out.

"The door, Murdock! Use the door," Face mumbled, taking his friend by the elbow and moving him along.

A few seconds later when the Captain didn't divulge anything more about his plan, the con man frowned. "Weren't you going to tell me your idea?"

Murdock grinned broader and shook his head. "Not 'til we see Hann'bal 'n' th' Big Guy. Can' wait t' see th' looks on their faces. It'll be a blast! 'N' it's guar-an-teeeed t' make money!" He drew out the word 'guaranteed,' savoring each syllable with delight.

Face hoped he wasn't going to regret getting Murdock involved with helping Father Maghill and the children of Angel Guardians Orphanage. But from the giddy bounce in his friend's step and the way he was eagerly pulling him along to Hannibal's apartment, he was sure he might not enjoy what was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Author, Author

Disclaimer: I do not own The A-Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A-Team.

Chapter 2

"Took ya long 'nough ta get here, Faceman. " B. A. greeted the Lieutenant at the door. He directed a scowl at Murdock. Peering around the two men at the surrounding sidewalks, street and parked vehicles, he motioned with his head inside the apartment building. "Get in there. Colonel's 'bout ta chew his cigar in two 'cause of you."

Murdock grinned and glanced at the dimly lit hallway behind the Sergeant. "Well, ya know it takes time t' get int' character when ya gotta act like ya got a phobia 'bout everythin' colored white."

Face rolled his eyes at B. A. and sighed. "If you were supposed to have a fear of the color white . . . "

"Ya mean leukophobia?" Murdock asked with faked innocence.

"Okay! Leukophobia! Like I was saying, if you were supposed to be suffering from leukophobia, then why did you grab Dani who was dressed in white and give her a big kiss?"

The pilot grinned even wider at the thought of the VA nurse who loved him. "'Cause it might take a while b'fore I see her 'gain 'n' I don' want her t' forget me."

"She's engaged to _marry_ you. How is she going to _forget_ you?" Face ducked through the doorway but waited for B. A. to close the door and join them before leading the way to Hannibal's apartment.

"Ya wouldn' let me pr'tend t' have leprosy 'r yella fever 'r somethin' else more fun t' stretch my actin' chops." The pilot shrugged. "So I slipped outta character once. No one saw it." He winked at the black man. "'N' I know Dani ain' gonna tell nobody."

"Crazy fool. Don' know what that li'l gal sees in ya," B. A. muttered as he knocked two times, paused to a count of three, then knocked four more times.

"Come on in, guys."

As the Sergeant opened the door, all the three men could see of Hannibal was that his back was turned to them and a small bluish cloud of cigar smoke surrounded his head. He didn't immediately turn from the window even when Face coughed gently to get his attention.

Face and Murdock glanced uneasily at each other.

The pilot mouthed silently, _Oh oh. This ain' good. _

B. A. glowered at Murdock before announcing, "They're here, Hannibal."

The Colonel slowly turned, his eyes raking over first the Captain, then the Lieutenant. Both men flinched as if his scrutiny burned holes in them. "Glad you could finally join us. Would you care to explain why you're twenty minutes late?"

Murdock snapped to attention at the same time Face did. Force of habit. Neither man said a word but stared straight ahead at the opposite wall.

"Well, gentlemen?"

"A herd o' escaped circus elephants blocked th' freeway?" Murdock offered timidly.

"Try again, Captain." Hannibal's voice was stern but the corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

"Uh . . . uh . . . oh yeah . . . aliens beamed us 'board their flyin' saucer . . . " Murdock's voice dwindled away. Suddenly smiling again, he added, "I jus' don' r'member it 'cause o' my short term mem'ry loss . . . " His smile broadened as he nudged his friend. ". . . . 'n' th' stuff th' aliens did t' make us forget . . . uh . . . made us forget . . . right, Face?"

The Lieutenant shifted uncomfortably beside him. "He isn't buying it, buddy," Face muttered.

"Well, it could o' happened!" Murdock insisted, jamming his hands in the pockets of his khakis and daring a sullen look at his CO.

Hannibal shook his head, his hands on his hips. "Next time, try to call if you're not going to make it on time. "

Face relaxed and managed a dazzling smile. "Yes, sir."

Knowing that they had escaped the Colonel's anger, Murdock hummed a tune under his breath while strolling to the couch. He flopped down on it, lacing his fingers to support the back of his head and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Comfortable, Captain?" Hannibal couldn't hold back the good-humored question now that his men were all accounted for.

"Sure am." Just as quickly as he stretched out on the couch, he sat up straight again. His gaze wandered around the room, looking for any clues about their next mission. "So whaddya have for us, Colonel?"

B. A. glanced uneasily at Hannibal.

"Mister Li did another background check on the person who wanted to hire us. Her story didn't check out." The Colonel wandered distractedly to the window and pulled back the curtain to look outside.

"So . . . no mission?" Murdock gave Face a pointed look.

"Nope. I'm afraid I had Face spring you prematurely. It doesn't mean we can't do something like relax up at Crystal Lake before returning you to the VA."

"Oooor . . . " Murdock leaned forward to get his friend's attention. " . . . we could help a friend of a friend. Right, muchacho?"

Face cleared his throat as Hannibal swung around to peer at him. Running his forefinger between his throat and his white shirt collar, the con man shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"We are _not _going to help one of your girlfriends land a role in a movie," Hannibal firmly stated, punctuating his words with a jab of his cigar in the direction of the Lieutenant.

B. A. muttered from behind him, "Or help one a them prove 'er husband 'r boyfriend's bein' unfaithful."

"It ain' anythin' like that, guys. Faceman'll fill ya in on the _why's_ of th' job. Then I can tell ya _how_ we can help." Murdock stood and strolled over to stand beside his friend. He loosely slung his arm around Face's shoulder. "Right, buddy?" Then he cast a slightly worried glance at B. A. "Ya may wanna sit down, Big Guy. Don' need ya punchin' a hole in th' wall . . . again." His eyes darted to a framed press photo of the Aquamaniac . It covered the Sergeant's last angry encounter with the wall.

Both Hannibal and B. A. took seats on the couch and listened as Face told them about the vandalism at the orphanage school.

"Father Maghill was heartbroken over the damage. A good education is one of the best things the sisters and Father Maghill can offer each of those kids and without the classrooms rebuilt and textbooks restocked . . . " Face finished with a frustrated sweep of his hand over his blonde hair.

"Those fools that did that better hope I never find out who they are," B. A. fumed, his right hand gripping the arm of the couch.

Murdock gave the big man an approving nod. "But we don' know who they are. 'N' th' classrooms need t' be up 'n' runnin' first so those kids don' miss too much school time. Right?"

"You said you had a plan, Captain?" Hannibal leaned back and looked curiously up at the pilot.

Murdock suddenly seemed less certain of himself. Staring at a fly which landed on a pool of sunlight on the coffee table, he hesitated to answer.

Finally he began, his words becoming more jumbled and excited as he went along. "We hafta come up with a lotta money t' help Father Maghill but he ain' gonna want it through any kind o' scam. Ever since we came back from Texas from helpin' my ol' English teacher save her community theater, I've been . . . well . . . I've been writin' . . . a play."

"A play?" Hannibal interrupted.

All three men stared at the pilot in disbelief.

"Well, you have a bigger imagination than anyone else I know, buddy. But what made you decide to write a play?" Face probed.

"W . . . when we . . . got back . . . " Murdock dug one toe into the amber pile carpet and looked down, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants. " . . . I was havin' . . . a li'l trouble dealin' with Pa's . . . death. Doc Richter thought . . . well, he thought maybe it'd help if I put my energy int' writin'. Maybe deal with some o' th' unresolved issues I had with Pa. 'N' 'cause we'd jus' finished puttin' on Shakespeare's _Henry IV_, well . . . "

"You ain' no writer, fool," B. A. snorted in doubt.

"Now, B. A., Murdock may be a fine writer. He played the part of Hotspur very well." Hannibal gave the pilot a sympathetic look, remembering how the younger man handled the last days his father was alive. The Colonel wished he knew before this how damaging Harley McKeever's death was to the pilot.

"Anyway, I was thinkin' . . . I got th' play all written 'n' Dani was thinkin' it needed t' be performed somehow . . . t' give me somethin' t' do. This'd be a good chance t' do that . . . 'n' maybe make it somethin' where th' community could donate money t' see it." The pilot fell silent, continuing to stare down at the floor, waiting for his friends to respond.

"It isn't a scam and Father Maghill might like having the kids help put on a play just so they feel they did something to get their school back up and running." Face smiled at the man beside him. "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. So what's the title and who are you going to get to play the parts?"

"Well, it ain' _Bullets 'n' Bikinis_ . . . I don' think Father Maghill'd approve o' somethin' like that. No, it's got an evil stepmother 'n' her two ugly daughters, a gal who was adopted 'n' forced t' slave 'way in th' house . . . "

"Sounds like _Cinderella_." Hannibal commented, puffing thoughtfully on his cigar.

"Ah, but it's more 'n that. It's got a dragon, 'n' a flyin' machine 'n' a prince . . . 'n' a deep dark jungle . . . " Murdock counted off each character and thing in the play on his fingers. His eyes gleamed with enthusiasm.

"And its title?" Face asked.

The pilot frowned for a few seconds and scrubbed his chin with one hand. "Had a hard time with that. I wanted t' call it _Terror at Three Thousand Feet_ 'cause o' th' flyin' machine 'n' what happens but then I settled on _Th' Prince 'n' th' Maiden_. It's more 'bout them than anythin' else." He dared a look at his best friend and his CO and found them both smiling. He studiously avoided making eye contact with B. A.

"I'd be willing to help out. I haven't played the Aquamaniac for all these years without knowing a little bit about acting." Hannibal's eyes glittered with amusement.

"Are the kids going to audition for parts? I can help with that," Face volunteered.

The Sergeant grunted in half-hearted agreement. "I guess if it's for the kids . . . An' ya know I can do the lightin' an' any heavy liftin' ya need," B. A. added. "An' that gives us a chance ta see if we can find the ones that did that ta the school."

"That's great, guys, but I had a li'l more in mind for you. But first I have to get copies of the script made. Then we can start makin' plans." Murdock paused and gazed at each of his friends in turn. His eyes were soft with gratitude as he murmured, "Thanks, guys. I wasn' sure ya weren' gonna laugh at me when I said I was writin' a play."

"Why would we laugh, buddy? It's what the doctor ordered and it's going to make a difference to those kids." Face patted his friend's shoulder while making small head gestures to the other men to say something.

Taking the hint, Hannibal grinned around his cigar. "Should be fun."

"As long as ya ain' got me up in that flyin' machine or make me the dragon, I'll be okay with it." B. A. repeated for good measure, "But no flyin' for me. Ya got that, fool?"

Murdock grinned and made an OK sign with his fingers. "Oh, I got somethin' a lot better for you, Big Guy. For all o' you."


	3. Chapter 3

Author, Author

Disclaimer: I do not own The A-Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A-Team.

Chapter 3

Daniela Scalatini parked her white Ford Fiesta and closed the sunroof. She had been surprised when Murdock called her an hour ago.

"Change o' plans,sweetie. Could ya pick up my play from my room 'n' meet me at Hann'bal's? It's in th' top dresser drawer."

She smiled over at the red ring binder with the airplane and helicopter stickers decorating the front.

_H. M. put a lot of effort into writing that. A lot of anguish, too. _

She thought about the few pages he shared with her. On the surface, it seemed like a conglomeration of fairy tales and children's stories but she knew it put to rest some of the ghosts and events from Murdock's past that still haunted him. He chose to make some of the villains of his play the ones who had caused him the greatest pain.

Doctor Richter read every page Murdock was willing to disclose to him. No doubt, Richter analyzed the hidden meanings of the dialogue and hero's actions. The psychiatrist would use those clues in future sessions with his patient.

Sighing, she realized that not even the doctor knew everything the pilot put into his play.

_Some of his demons are just too horrendous to be imagined. _

Murdock's own father, Harley McKeever, was written into the play somewhere. She was pretty sure he was symbolized by the dragon.

She met Murdock's father before he died of stomach cancer in that motel room in Texas. Both Dani and Murdock were with him, though not conscious, when he breathed his last breath.

_McKeever was a wicked drunk who wanted nothing better than to see his own son dead._

It wasn't a thought she was willing to share with her fiancé. Murdock tried to make sure his father didn't spend his final days all alone and received nothing, no thanks, no love, nothing, in return. Nothing but a grief-stricken heart. She shuddered at the memory and pulled her light blue jacket closer around her shoulders.

Murdock was better off without that man in his life. And yet he grieved as only a son would. She might never understand why.

Dani locked her car and quickly walked toward Hannibal's apartment building, the manuscript tucked under her arm.

Before she could raise her hand to grasp the door handle, the door opened for her. Someone grabbed her elbow and dragged her inside, closing the door after her.

She yelped in surprise but any further protest was muffled by Murdock's kiss.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to push him away and scold him for scaring her or enjoy his touch. Feeling his hands tenderly cupping her face as he deepened the kiss, she almost forgot what brought her to Hannibal's apartment building. If the play under her arm hadn't prevented her from reaching up and drawing him closer, she would have chosen to prolong the moment.

_He must have been watching for me. _

Content with that thought, she let him take his time.

"It's a'most like it's been months since I've been able t' do this." His breath tickled her throat as he nuzzled the tender spot under her ear.

Laughing softly, she whispered, "It's only been since this morning, H. M. , but yeah, I've missed you, too. I'm kind of glad Hannibal called off the mission."

Her words suddenly reminded him why she was there. He pulled away to hold her at arm's length.

"Did ya get it, Angel? My play? Ya found it, didn't ya?" For a second his anxious brown eyes searched her face. Then he glimpsed the red binder and grinned at her. "Aw, Angel, yer th' best!" Giving her another quick kiss, he grabbed her hand. "C'mon. Let's go see th' guys!"

She hardly had time to take another breath before her fiancé was knocking on the door down the hallway, his fingers laced in hers.

Hannibal himself opened the door and ushered them inside. He gave Dani a courteous nod and motioned to the couch. "Have a seat, Miss Scalatini."

Dani blushed and murmured her thanks.

She wondered when Hannibal would feel comfortable enough with her to call her by her first name.

_Maybe when H. M. and I are married and have children? _

From his seat on the couch, Face smiled at her as Murdock escorted her to her seat. She sat down at the other end. Returning his welcome, she thought back to the first few times he came to break Murdock out of the VA. The con man had used that same smile to try to get her phone number and a date. He backed off when he realized his best friend was seriously in love with her. But not before testing her devotion to the pilot a few times.

As if reading her mind, Murdock moved to a place behind the couch and protectively rested his hands on her shoulders. She reached up to hold his left hand as he spoke to his team mates.

"I only got th' one copy o' my play. I never dreamed I'd fin' a chance t' have it performed." The pilot squeezed her hand gently as he talked.

_He sounds nervous. _

She craned her neck to look back at him. "I'll make copies of it for everyone. But for now, we can gather around to read it, can't we?"

He took his hands away from her shoulders abruptly and moved toward the kitchen. "Yeah, why don' y'all do that 'n' I'll get us all some coffee? Ya don' min', do ya, Colonel?" Dani could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

_He thinks they're going to laugh at what he's written. All I can say is, they'd better not! _

"I made a fresh pot of coffee before Face and you got here, Captain. You know where the cups are." Hannibal took a seat on the couch next to Face and B. A. pulled up a kitchen chair. When Dani placed the red binder in Face's lap, the con man raised his eyebrows at her. "Aren't you going to look at it with us?"

"When I get the copies made, I'll read it. H. M. has shared some of it with me already." The VA nurse rose to her feet and glanced anxiously toward the kitchen. "If you boys'll excuse me, I think I'll help H. M. with the coffee."

As Face opened to the first page of the play, Dani made her way to the kitchen where she found her fiancé standing at the sink, gripping the edge of the countertop with both white-knuckled hands. His head was bowed, his eyes closed.

She knew a panic attack when she saw it. "What's wrong, H. M.?" she murmured as she approached. Carefully she slid her arms around his waist from behind and rested her cheek against his right shoulder.

He let out a shaky laugh. "It was bad 'nough lettin' Doc Richter read some o' what I wrote. Didn' think I'd feel this way lettin' th' guys see it."

"It'll be fine, H. M. You'll see."

He turned to face her, draping his arms around her as he did. Kissing the top of her head, he swayed with her for a second, steadying his breaths. "That play means a lot t' me, ya know."

She looked up into his eyes and stroked his cheek with her fingertips. "I know."

His eyes lost their anxious look as he gazed down at her. "Have I ever tol' ya you're th' bestest gal a guy could love?"

"Almost every day. And did I ever tell you I want to spend my life with you forever and ever?" She was happy to see the grin return to his face.

He released her and busied himself with pouring coffee. Dani found a serving tray in one of the lower cupboards and together they put sugar, creamer and the steaming cups of liquid on it.

Murdock carried the tray out to the living room with Dani following.

B. A.'s deep frowning glare stopped him a few steps from the couch. "There's only one part for a dude in this play. Thought ya said there was a part for me."

"You can't be the Prince. You're not the fairy tale hero type if you know what I m . . . " The black man silenced Face with a menacing look.

The pilot set the tray down on the coffee table and stepped back two paces. He glanced nervously at Dani before he spoke. "Well . . . uh . . . I kind o' thought . . . "

Face smiled at him. "No need to explain. I'm sure whichever one of us you wrote the part for will be good at it."

Murdock's cheeks reddened. "I kind o' thought . . . th' part o' th' Prince . . . " he stammered. Finally he blurted, "_I'm_ taking th' part o' th' Prince." Before any of them could interrupt, he explained in a rush of words. " B'cause Dani here's gonna be Dulcie, th' gal that's a slave t' th' evil stepma 'n' her two ugly daughters. 'N' th' Prince ends up winnin' her heart." He gave Face a withering look. "'N' no way'm I gonna let anyone else kiss 'er at the end o' th' play."

Hannibal nodded as he contemplated his cigar. "Makes sense to me."

"Fine." Face crossed his arms over his chest. "But I think I'd make a pretty good Prince."

"Exactly why ya ain' gettin' th' part, muchacho." The pilot reached behind him to grasp Dani's hand and lead her to his side. Once there, he circled her waist with his arm and held her firmly to himself. "Th' Prince gets th' girl 'n' _I'm_ th' Prince in th' play."

"Please, H. M., Face. Don't argue over this," the nurse pleaded.

B. A.'s growl drew all of their attentions. "So if you're the Prince an' the only other big parts are the stepmother an' her daughters . . . "

Hannibal grinned suddenly, removing the cigar from his mouth as he spoke. "Pretending to be an old hag, or even a young one, isn't as bad as you'd think it is. I've played that part in a couple of movies. Only as an extra, not any leading roles. It'll be a piece of cake."

Both Face and B. A. glowered at Hannibal and then at Murdock.

Face protested. "With all the pretty nurses you can find to play these three parts, you have to have us do it?"

Murdock rolled his eyes. "Well, that's jus' th' point! All th' VA nurses're too pretty t' be th' ugly stepmother 'n' her daughters. Ya want me t' get inta trouble with them?"

Dani raised her eyebrows at him in mock jealousy.

"But yer th' prettiest, Angel," he quickly added, kissing her cheek.

Hannibal chuckled. "It'll give me something to do between _Aquamaniac_ movies and keep me in practice."

The pilot shot Hannibal a grateful but nervous smile. "'N' it's for th' orphanage school 'n' Father Maghill. Nobody'll recognize ya if yer decked out like women. Right, Angel?" Murdock pressed Dani even closer. Whether it was to draw encouragement from her or to protect himself from an increasingly angry mudsucker, the nurse couldn't be sure.

"He's got a point," Dani timidly offered.

B. A. looked at her and his bluster melted away. Giving a final disgusted snort, he settled back in the chair and crossed his arms. "Long as I ain' th' only one that's gotta make a fool outta himself . . . " He let the sentence trail off.

Face shrugged. "I still think I'd be better cast as the Prince but I'll do it for Father Maghill and the kids."

"So what's the next step, Captain?" Hannibal's eyes had a small glint of amusement in them and Dani wondered if the glimmer was what Murdock always told her was 'the jazz.'

_If it is, this play's going to be one big roller coaster ride. But there aren't any bad guys to try and stop it from being done. _

"The nex' step's gonna be gettin' those scripts made, findin' a place t' rehearse 'n' perform th' play, findin' costumes, buildin' th' sets 'n' props . . . " Murdock counted each thing off on the fingers of one hand as he named them. Hannibal held up his hands to stop the flow of excited words.

"Okay. We get the idea. Face, you contact Father Maghill and tell him what we want to do. See if he has any suggestions for where this play can be performed. Or ask some of the people you know. Miss Scalatini, you'll be responsible for the scripts. B. A., you, Murdock and I will go to a thrift store and see what we can come up with as far as costumes."

Murdock bent down and grabbed two cups of coffee. Giving one to Dani, he raised his cup up in front of him and glanced at each of his friends in turn. "I propose a toast then."

The three men got to their feet and reached for a cup.

"To th' success o' _Th' Prince 'n' th' Maiden_."

"To _The Prince and the Maiden_," Hannibal echoed, the other two men and the nurse repeating the words after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Author, Author

Disclaimer: I do not own The A-Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A-Team.

Chapter 4

The scowling man behind the desk traced the scar on his jaw line with one forefinger as he appraised the cocky black kid standing in front of him.

The youth was no more than twenty but he already had the eyes of a man who had seen the inside of a jail cell once too often to care much about an honorable reputation.

"I sent you to give that meddling priest a warning, Spider. Tell me about it. Did he get the message?" The scar-faced man glanced at his two strongmen standing a foot behind and to either side of the kid. He shook his head slightly. Now was not the time.

If the kid was aware of their menacing presence, he showed no signs of being intimidated.

"Maghill got th' message alright, Hoff. Me an' my boys ripped his precious orphan school apart a few days ago. Gonna be a while b'fore it gets back up an' runnin'. Left yer message on one o' the chalkboards." Spider narrowed his eyes at the man. "Now what're my boys an' me gonna get in return?"

"That's _Mister_ Hoff to you, you little punk." One of the bodyguards gripped the kid's shoulder and shook him.

The kid snorted and stared defiantly at the man at the desk. "Like I said, Hoff. What're ya gonna give me ta take back ta my boys?"

The scar-faced man scrutinized the youth's face as he reached in a drawer and pulled out a bulky manila mailing envelope. Setting it on the desktop, he impassively watched as Spider grabbed the envelope and peered inside.

Bobbing his head up and down in satisfaction, the youth tucked it inside his oversized army fatigue jacket. "Good ta do bus'ness with ya, Mister Hoff. My boys'll know how ta put this stuff ta good use."

"And I know where to find you if the priest needs any more reminders." Hoff nodded to his men to escort the young man to the street.

"Yeah, you do that. Don' need him messin' 'round the 'hood where he don' b'long."

As the door closed behind Spider and Hoff's two associates, the man behind the desk absently touched the scar on his jaw again. "No, we don't."

oooooo

Dani shut off the engine and smiled over at Murdock. The pilot was drumming his fingers on the arm rest and humming softly under his breath. Dani couldn't tell what the tune was but she guessed it was a random song he chose to calm himself down.

"You're excited," she noted.

"Angel darlin', this's somethin' I never thought was gonna happen. " The pilot stared at Face's Corvette parked in front of the orphanage school. The con man was nowhere in sight.

_Mus' be inside talkin' t' Father Maghill. _

"An' now that it looks like we're gonna do this play I wrote, I'm a li'l nervous," he finished, glancing at her before fixing his eyes on the old brick building. "I know th' guys agreed t' help out but . . . " His words tumbled out in a quick stream of self-doubting questions. "But what if Faceman can' find a place t' put it on? 'N' what if no one comes t' see it? Father Maghill needs th' money. A lot's ridin' on this play bein' a success. 'N' what if they all laugh at it? Who 'm I kiddin'? I ain' a play writer. I mean, it ain' Shakespeare but . . . "

He felt her hand in his, her fingers entwining with his own. "I'm here, H. M. You have nothing to be worried about. And you know the guys have your back, too." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it and stroking his cheek to draw his attention.

He tried to give her the most optimistic smile he could muster but knew he failed to convince her.

"We can wait a few minutes out here before we go in. I understand how personal this is to you," she murmured, a concerned frown puckering her brow.

He flinched involuntarily as she said it.

_Personal. I tried t' hide it with all that fairy tale stuff but yeah . . . guess it's more personal 'n I want t' admit. _

His mind went back to the last few days he spent with his father. Even as an image of his father on his death bed loomed in his memory, he knew he had to try to block it out. It was still too painful.

He focused his gaze on Dani and saw that she noticed his reaction. Regret for her words was written in the way she examined his face and caressed his cheek. He immediately felt remorse for making her feel that way.

He clutched her hand to his cheek, not knowing what to say.

She continued in a soft soothing voice. "Father Maghill is resourceful. He'll have ideas about where we can perform the play. And I'm sure Face will handle the publicity angle just like he did back in Texas. And didn't you perform to a packed house each night because he did? He knows what he's doing."

She didn't realize what he had been remembering and he decided not to tell her. Murdock let out a slow breath and nodded. "I guess you're right. Can' worry over somethin' that ain' happened yet. Gramma always used t' say we should let t'morrow's troubles take care o' themselves." Turning sideways in the bucket seat and leaning toward her, he cupped her chin in one hand and kissed her, hoping to make her feel better. "I'm th' luckiest fool in th' world t' be crazy in love with such a smart gal," he whispered as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

He noticed the blush that came to her cheeks when he said it. Her sudden bashfulness brought a huge grin to his face.

"Th' mos' beautiful woman in th' world, too." He kissed her again, this time savoring it.

oooooo

"So you see, Templeton, this was not a simple act of vandalism. I stirred up a hornet's nest when I tried to find Samuel's older brother. I only just found out he existed and was living in Los Angeles. How was I to know that brother was firmly entrenched in one of the gangs in that neighborhood?" Father Maghill sighed heavily and glanced around him at the ruined classroom.

Face glared at the stack of defaced and torn textbooks on the teacher's desk. On the floor around him deep gouges and large holes indicated where someone had used a sledgehammer or something like it to ruin the tile flooring. Spray painted profanities marred the walls. Central to all of it was the chalkboard with a spray-painted threat: _Stay where you belong, priest. Or else. _

Father Maghill shook his head at the rage he saw in the younger man's expression. "Righteous anger is appropriate, Templeton. Hate the action, not the one doing the thing that upsets you."

"How can you be so . . . so . . . " At a loss for what word to use, Face ran a hand through his hair in frustration and walked over to the nearest spray-painted words. Hands on hips, he stared at the profanity, his back to the priest.

"Forgiving, son? Practice. Many years of practice. And hours of fervent prayer. " The older man sighed as the Lieutenant stiffened slightly at what he said. "I am upset at what those young men did but I can't ever hate them."

"Upset?" The single word sounded like a mild rebuke.

"So upset I haven't had the heart to begin to clean up this mess. I did want you to see it first to find out what you thought about the message they left for me. But I won't let the children in these classrooms until the walls no longer have those filthy words on them. I was wondering if you . . . " He let the statement trail off and raised his eyebrows in a silent plea.

"My friends and I can paint the walls and cover all of that up but how do we know the same thugs won't come back to do more damage? One thing is for certain, Father. You cannot go into that neighborhood looking for Samuel's brother anymore. Promise me that." Face turned back to the priest, his eyes searching for the other man's agreement.

Father Maghill hesitated. "Samuel spends a lot of time praying for his brother to leave the gang. He wants his brother to become his guardian. It's impossible unless Jackson cleans up his life." The older man gave Face a rueful smile. "I went where I believed God wanted me to go. I thought with the Lord's help I could convince him to at least talk to Samuel. I'm afraid Jackson will be impossible to find now that his gang has tried to intimidate me."

Face smirked. "But my friends know a thing or two about how to find people who have run afoul of the law and don't want to be found. Help us find a venue to put on this play so we can help you get the school back in order. When we're not rehearsing and performing Murdock's play, we can see what we can do about reuniting Samuel and Jackson."

He paused, picking up a textbook from the floor where it lay. "But first, we'll see if we can't clean up some of this mess for you." Placing the book on a desktop, he flashed Father Maghill his most dazzling smile.

oooooo

Murdock pulled away from Dani finally and gazed toward the orphanage school. Taking in a deep breath, he opened the car door but didn't get out.

"We should get in there, H. M." He heard Dani open her door.

He stifled the urge to let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah. Guess we should."

As he got to his feet, he heard the other door shut and the crunch of gravel under his fiancee's sandals as she walked around to join him. He didn't know why but he felt better, less vulnerable, with her support.

_But heck, my Angel a'ways knows how t' make my head right 'gain. _

Grasping her hand in his, he smiled at her. "Ya know, ya have a way o' gettin' all th' moths in my stomach t' stop flutterin'."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and grinned. "I think that's butterflies, honey."

oooooo

"It's about time you two showed up!" Face gave his best friend a withering look as the couple appeared in the doorway to the classroom.

Removing his cap to scratch his forehead, Murdock shook his head in amazement. "They really did a number on this school, didn' they?" Placing his cap back on his head, he stooped to retrieve several soggy graded worksheets from the floor. Each one bore smudged footprints. Not knowing what to do with them, he set them on the nearest desk.

Father Maghill turned toward them from where he stooped to pick up pages torn from the classroom's set of encyclopedias. His kindly smile welcomed them as he approached.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Captain Murdock." The priest shook the pilot's hand and then glanced at Dani. "And this is . . . ?"

Murdock's smile broadened as he slipped his arm around the nurse's waist and hugged her to his side. "This is my fiancée, Daniela Scalatini. Dani, this is Father Maghill."

The priest shook Dani's hand, then waved his hand sadly at the graffiti on the walls. "I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances, Miss Scalatini."

Murdock let out a long low whistle as he surveyed the damage around Dani and him. The warning on the chalkboard caught his eye. Raising his eyebrows in a silent question, he glanced at Face and noted the con man's grim nod.

_He's worried 'bout Father Maghill. Good thing we'll be 'round t' protect 'im 'less they come back t' finish th' job. _

Dani left his side and bent to pick up a few broken pieces of floor tile. Tossing them into a trash can, she cast an appraising look around her.

"If all of us work together, we can get most of this cleaned up in no time," she said as she scooped up a torn textbook from the floor.

The priest opened his mouth to protest but the pilot shook his head and put a forefinger to his mouth. His eyes twinkled with amusement.

_Ain' no stoppin' my angel when she's got her mind set on somethin'. _

Father Maghill hesitated when he realized what Murdock's gesture meant. Instead, he quietly murmured, "Thanks for your help."

Murdock stole a look at his best friend. Even though Face had removed his suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves, he looked as much out of place as a mule in a chicken coop. The con man hadn't even loosened his tie. But he was digging in to do his part in cleaning up the classroom. The pilot noted the tension in his friend's movements.

As Murdock worked beside Dani, picking up broken floor tiles, papers and books, he was impatient to get the con man alone to find out the full story behind the scrawled message on the chalkboard.

_Threatenin' a good guy like Father Maghill ain' gonna set well with Hann'bal. Th' Big Guy either. I got a feelin' we're gonna be doin' more 'n my play th' nex' few weeks. _


	5. Chapter 5

Author, Author

Disclaimer: I do not own The A-Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A-Team.

Chapter 5

An hour later, the priest straightened and held a hand to his lower back. Sighing, he muttered more to himself than to the other three, "I'm definitely not a young man anymore."

"Which is why you should let us take care of all this, Father." Face walked over to Maghill and gently took his elbow, leading him to a nearby chair. Glancing at Murdock and Dani, the con man added, "Maybe now is a good time to take a break. We need to talk about the play anyway."

The pilot dropped another handful of broken tiles into the garbage can, then took the short stack of books from Dani's arms and set them on the teacher's desk. He drew up a wooden chair for Dani. Taking another and placing it beside hers, he straddled it, his arms folded along the top of the chair's back, his chin resting on his arms. He peeked at Face and noted how the con man hovered nearby the priest, watching for signs the man had over-exerted himself.

_My buddy's bein' real protective of Father Maghill. Hope he didn' overdo it helpin' us clean up. _

After nodding to Face in gratitude and urging him to take a seat, Father Maghill turned his attention on Murdock. "What kind of place do you need for your play, son? Can it be done in an outdoor location or do you need a formal stage and curtains?"

Murdock sat up and removed the cap from his head. Scratching an imaginary itch behind his left ear with one pinky finger, he furrowed his brows in thought.

"T' tell th' truth, Father, I wasn' thinkin' that far 'head. A stage 'n' curtains, I guess, 'cause of all th' scenery 'n' mechanical stuff." Replacing the cap on his head, he grinned sheepishly. He leaned his elbows on the chair back and clasped his hands together loosely in front of him. "Didn' think th' play'd get b'yond th' walls o' th' VA."

Maghill smiled at the words and waved a dismissive hand in the air. "The Lord works in mysterious ways, son. Who would have thought your play and the needs of Angel Guardians Orphanage would fit together so nicely? I'm blessed that you have decided to allow us to use it for the Lord's greater purpose." He cocked his head to one side. "You know, I've done a little acting in my day. Do you think there's a part for an amateur like me?"

"I'm sure we can find something for you, Father. The kids here might enjoy seeing you on stage." Face gave Murdock a meaningful glance.

_Guess I'd better start figurin' out where I can write in a saintly elderly priest. Maybe he exorcises th' dragon? Pretty sure he wouldn' be up t' sword fights . . . _

Peeking over to Dani, Murdock suddenly knew exactly how he could fit Father Maghill into the play. He grinned and reached over to take her hand in his.

"No problemo. I got jus' th' part for you, Father."

oooooo

Murdock ran an appraising eye around the interior of the thrift clothing store until his gaze landed on the rack of prom dresses and women's formal wear. "Over there, Colonel."

He ignored the low growl already starting in B. A.'s throat. Clapping his hands with delight, the pilot failed to see the darkening scowl on the black man's face and the silent protest he made to his CO.

With quick steps, he led the way to the gowns and began impatiently sifting through them.

"No . . . " He pushed a maroon taffeta gown to the side. "No . . . " A light pink dress with a sweetheart neckline and laced bodice joined it.

"Ah! Yes!" He paused at a velvety emerald green dress that featured a plunging neckline. Glancing back and forth between his CO and the gown, he visually measured the dress against the man who would be wearing it.

"Here, Colonel. Try this one on, would ya?" The pilot removed the gown from the rack and pressed it into the other man's arms. "I think that color'll be lovely on ya. Highlight your eyes."

"Can't we just buy it off the rack?" Hannibal held the dress against himself. The hem of the skirt grazed the bottoms of his jeans.

"No, no, no!" Murdock clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "Ya don' wanna spend th' money on all those alterations. Better t' know now 'n' buy somethin' that fits. Ya should see th' dress Dani 'n' me picked out for th' Faceman! Fits 'im perfect. Like it was made jus' for him. 'N' Dani's gown . . . mmmm . . ." His eyes took on a dreamy quality. "Jus' beautiful. Like a bride at 'er weddin'."

He pressed his thumb and forefinger to his lips and blew an imaginary kiss of approval into the air. Turning his back on his teammates, he shoved dresses back and forth on the rack, searching for something for B. A.

The Sergeant leaned in to grumble in Hannibal's ear. "Fool's havin' too much fun doin' this."

Murdock muttered, "I heard that."

He frowned over his shoulder at the Colonel and breathed out an exasperated sigh. "I gotta see how it _looks_ on ya b'fore we spend any cash on it. So . . . " He pointed imperatively at the line of dressing rooms across the room. "Go! Shoo! 'N' make sure ya come out 'n' _show_ me how it looks b'fore ya take it off."

A slim brunette teen looking through a rack of jeans gawked at the Colonel as he passed by her, the dress bunched up in a small ball in his arms. He smiled and nodded, whispering to her, "It's for our mother. She's waiting in the dressing room."

Her uncertain gaze flickered toward the two men he left behind. Her eyes lingered over the multitude of gold chains around the Sergeant's neck until he scowled at her. A second later, she quickly made her way toward the store's exit, her purse tightly clutched to her side.

"Ya know, if ya scare th' other customers 'way, Big Guy, they won' let us shop here no more." Murdock shrugged at the cashier who was suspiciously analyzing them. "She's as likely t' turn us in for bein' a threat than t' help us find anythin' in your size."

The pilot took a step back to scrutinize his teammate. "By th' way, what size _are_ ya?"

B. A. stared at him in sullen silence, clenching one fist as he did.

Gulping, Murdock returned to the rack and muttered, "Right. I'll jus' look for the biggest ones 'n' we'll go from there. Ya want a dress in red or . . . maybe this baby blue?"

The pilot timidly held out a frothy light blue gown with long puffy sleeves. The Sergeant morosely eyed it and crossed his arms.

"Right. Not th' baby blue. Then maybe th' red one? It'll go really good with your gold." Murdock draped the dress over B. A.'s shoulder. "See?"

This time, Murdock heard the threatening rumble and yanked the garment away, stepping backward into the rack of dresses as he did. "I s'pose this means ya ain' gonna try it on either."

The rumble increased and became a growl.

_Nope. Don' sound like it. Maybe if we jus' bought a bunch o' cloth 'n' draped it toga-like over 'im . . . _

"Captain!" Hannibal's muffled call prevented B. A. from acting on his vocalized protest.

_Now what? _

"Comin'! Comin'!" Murdock took the opportunity to escape B. A.'s wrath. Shoving the red gown into the Sergeant's arms, the pilot hurried across the store to the dressing rooms.

"Which one 're ya in?" Starting at the last room on his right, Murdock rapped on the door and listened for a response. Nothing.

"Ya can't go knockin' on all these doors, fool." Coming up behind him, B. A. furiously muttered out a warning.

"I can't? Oh . . . yeah, guess not." He thought for a moment, then bent to peek at the gap between the bottom of the door and the floor. "Nobody there. Where are ya?" He moved on to the next door and began to bend down.

"Ya can't do that neither." The black man grabbed a fistful of jacket collar and pulled Murdock back to full height.

"Well, don' ya do that in th' john when ya gotta go real bad 'n' ya don' wanna bust in on someone . . . "

B. A. shook the pilot to shut him up. "This ain't the men's john. Ya got women usin' these dressin' rooms, too. Whaddya wanna do? Get yourself in trouble for lookin' like a peepin' Tom?"

"Well, now I got ya over here, maybe ya can try on that dress you're holdin'. 'N' I'll try 'n' find out what Hann'bal needs." Murdock gave the Sergeant a big hopeful grin as he backed away.

"Over here, Captain." A hand waved frantically above one of the doors.

"There he is. 'N' since I a'ready found out this room ain' bein' used . . . " Murdock opened the door and made a sweeping gesture with his arm. "R'member, B. A. It's for th' kids."

With a last irritated growl the Sergeant stepped inside and shut the door so it rattled in its frame.

Rolling his eyes and throwing up his arms in frustration, Murdock made his way over to the door where Hannibal's hand still waved.

"What can I help ya with, Colonel?" The pilot kept his voice low. The cashier was already suspicious enough of their motives without calling even more attention to themselves.

"The zipper's stuck."

For a few seconds Murdock didn't know what to say. The Colonel had only two items of clothing with a zipper in the room.

"Uh . . . ya coulda left your pants on t' try on th' dress . . . "

"Not that zipper."

"Well, why didn' ya say so? Jus' unlock th' door 'n' I'll slip in 'n' zip ya up."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Aw, c'mon Colonel. I'll close my eyes so I don' see nothin' I shouldn'."

"Murdock, we were together in the POW camp. We were in the same hooch on base. We've been on missions together. You aren't going to see anything now that you haven't already seen." Even though Hannibal spoke quietly, his voice had a mingled combination of humor and frustration in it. "There's not a lot of room in this dressing room. Are you sure I have to try this on here?"

"T' fin' out if th' dress really fits, we gotta get that zipper up all th' way. Now let me help ya. Unlock th' door." Murdock ignored the appalled looks the cashier sent in their direction. At this point, he was certain she was about to call either her manager or the police.

He heard the lock click. "It's unlocked," Hannibal said.

The pilot slowly opened the door a crack and peeked in. Hannibal had his back to him but Murdock could see his pained expression in the mirror. He squeezed in behind the Colonel and shut the door, then instantly regretted it. "Man, ya weren't kiddin' 'bout how small these rooms are. R'minds me o' th' john on that Beller plane ya had t' fly . . . "

"The zipper, Captain," Hannibal muttered.

He clearly saw the Colonel's predicament. The green velvety fabric was caught in the teeth of the zipper and the upper half of the older man's back was exposed.

"Okey dokey. I see what your problem is. I jus' gotta work this zipper up 'n' down 'n' pull at th' fabric . . . sure hope it don' tear . . . we tear it, we gotta buy it . . . "

"Just do what you have to do, Captain."

Murdock sensed the unusual impatience in Hannibal's voice and decided not to ask or say anything more. Pursing his lips together in concentration, he tugged at the material as he tried to unzip the dress.

When the zipper moved freely again, he let out a sigh of relief only to groan as another thought struck him.

_Oh no! B. A.! _

Hannibal's reflection frowned back at him. "What's wrong? The dress seems to fit right."

Murdock swallowed heavily. "Yeah. Yeah, it does. This'll be fine. That ain' what I'm thinkin'."

"Then what?" Hannibal raised a questioning eyebrow. He motioned for the pilot to unzip the dress so he could take it off and put his shirt and jacket on again.

"I sent B. A. int' th' dressin' room on th' end t' try on somethin'."

"Really?" Hannibal's eyes sparkled with amusement. "How did you manage to get him to do that?"

"Tol' 'im it was for th' kids. He'll do jus' 'bout anythin' for th' kids . . . well, maybe not fly in a chopper with me at th' controls but . . . " The pilot half-turned to the door, accidentally elbowing Hannibal in the ribs as he did. "Sorry, Colonel. Gotta go see if he needs anythin'."

Almost stumbling out of the room, Murdock bumped into an elderly woman holding three pairs of pants on hangers. He tipped his cap and mumbled apologies before hurrying over to stand in front of the dressing room where B. A. was.

"Hey, Big Guy. Everythin' alright in there?" The woman he almost knocked over frowned at him as she opened the door next to the one Hannibal occupied.

Murdock smiled at her and waved, then thought better of it when she gasped in surprise and hurriedly entered the cubicle. He heard her fumble with the lock.

_Least she won' see th' Colonel come out with that dress in 'is arms. _

There had been no response from B. A. yet. He certainly hoped he wouldn't have to step into the dressing room. If Hannibal's room was like that, what would it be like with both B. A. and himself wedged into such a small space?

_If I gotta help 'im zip th' zipper, he's gonna kill me. _

"It fits. I'm done." B. A.'s rumble came from directly behind him, so close Murdock startled.

He was almost certain the black man hadn't had time enough to put the gown on and take it off again. Turning toward the Sergeant, he stuttered, "B . . . but I didn' get t' see it t' make _sure_ it fits."

B. A. reached out to grab a fistful of the pilot's jacket and bring him closer so they were almost touching noses. "It fits, fool."

"Good." Hannibal approached them, the green gown draped over his arm. "Release him, B. A., and let's get out of here."

Murdock gulped as the pressure around his neck subsided, then choked out, "That's a good idea."

_Yeah. Good idea th' Big Guy don' kill me here 'n' now 'n' 'nother good idea t' get outta here b'fore that cashier d'cides we need 'ttention from th' cops. _

"Excellent. Pay for them, Captain. We'll meet you outside." Hannibal pressed the emerald green gown into Murdock's arms. B. A. did the same and followed the older man as quickly as he could toward the store exit. He stared after them in disbelief.

_Great. Thanks, guys. _

As the pilot paid for the two dresses, the cashier pasted a smile on her face. "Did your friends find everything they wanted? There are some handbags over there that might complete their ensembles."

_Is that a smirk on 'er face? _

Before she could say another word, Murdock gave her a lopsided grin. "They're playin' th' leads in an off-off-way off Broadway production o' L'il Women." He snorted as she bagged up the two gowns and gestured in the direction of the exit. "Prima donnas! It's gonna take a lot o' makeup t' pull that off, ain' it?"

The cashier nodded numbly as Murdock took the bag, thanked her and hurried after his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Author, Author

Disclaimer: I do not own The A-Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A-Team.

Chapter 6

Father Maghill pointed at the ornately carved stone facade from the passenger seat of Face's Corvette. "My friend arranged for us to use that building."

The con man peered up at the off-white marquee over the entrance and the neon-lit letters spelling out the theater name. He nodded appreciatively and smiled.

"Your friend must have some connections," he murmured.

"He was once an orphan. Adopted by the man who owns this theater. So, yes, I guess he does have some connections." Father Maghill noted Face's slight frown as he mentioned their benefactor's adoption. Sighing, he added, "He was one of the very fortunate ones. You know, he's about twenty years older than you now. If you had been there when he lived at the orphanage, I'm sure you would have been the Harvey's first choice."

"No regrets, Father. I'm beyond feeling bad about that part of my past. And you were the next best thing to a dad I could have had." Face's smile was tinged with a hint of sadness.

_It's true. Father Maghill was always there for me. He was the one who convinced me to try out for the Catholic school football team. He took the picture of me in my uniform. He was as proud as any father of what I did. I wonder where that picture ever went?_

"Will it suit Captain Murdock's plans?" The priest frowned with uncertainty.

Face glanced in the rear view mirror at the black van which followed. He thought he could almost see his friend's wide grin as he pushed his way between the two front seats to get his first sight of the theater. "Oh, I think he'll be very satisfied with this."

_This is even better than the building Murdock's old English teacher was using for a theater back in Texas. _

The con man found an empty spot in a nearby public parking lot. It allowed for the nose of the car to point toward the street yet hid the vehicle enough to not be easily seen by anyone passing on the street. He watched as B. A. found a place to park on the opposite side of the lot. The Sergeant mirrored Face's parking strategy, easing his vehicle in beside a large white panel truck.

Before the van completely stopped, the side door opened and Murdock scrambled out. Dani followed him, cautiously taking her time and shaking her head at his enthusiasm.

"Wait 'til I stop, fool!" B. A.'s loud protest traveled across the lot as he stepped on the brakes to prevent either one from getting injured.

"Was that it? Oh boy! I can' wait t' see how it looks inside!" Oblivious to the Sergeant's words, the pilot grabbed his fiancee by her wrist and pulled her along with him to the theater double doors. By the time they got there, they were both laughing like over-excited school children.

Face and the priest strolled over to meet B. A. who was grumbling under his breath. "Fool oughta know better'n ta try ta get out before I stop. Good thing I was goin ' slow. He coulda hurt Dani, pullin' her outta my ride like that!"

The con man shrugged. "He's excited."

_And B. A.'s not thrilled with the idea of playing one of the ugly stepsisters. Come to think of it, I wonder if he ever tried on that red gown Murdock bought. I'd better not ask. Maybe I don't want to know. _

Subconsciously Face backed away a pace. As if he overheard the con man's thoughts, B. A. growled in response and shut the driver's door.

"Now, B. A., you know he does some crazy things when he's excited." Face craned his neck to look over at the couple.

Hugging Dani close to his side, Murdock gestured with an outstretched arm at the theater marquee. The con man knew without hearing what was said that Murdock was describing what the sign would look like when they were ready to perform his play in front of an audience.

Dani listened intently, smiling up at him as he spoke. The con man couldn't miss the intense love in her expression. He suddenly remembered Cyndy, the girl he left in Texas when the mission which saved the little theater was done.

_She had the same look on her face when she looked at me. I thought I loved her too. Maybe I really did. But do I now? It might be a nice life, being married to a sweet girl like Cyndy. But how can I settle down to live that life when I'm still a fugitive? It's best to wait. I know she'll understand. _

Still, a part of him resented the happiness he witnessed as Murdock hugged his fiance closer to his side and continued his exhuberant demonstration. "He's happy and she's happy. What more could you want?" Face wistfully murmured under his breath as he watched them. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, unaware the priest beside him analyzed him with concern.

Father Maghill touched the con man's sleeve. Face shook his head as if he had been daydreaming and was wakened suddenly to reality. When the younger man focused on him, the priest patted him on the shoulder. In a voice both sympathetic and understanding, he quietly suggested, "Captain Murdock is probably wondering what's keeping us. Perhaps we should go and unlock the doors for him."

"Yeah," B. A. grunted. "Don't want the fool breakin' in an' drawin' attention ta all o' us."

The priest frowned at the muscular black man as they walked toward the couple. "He wouldn't really do that, would he?"

The conman raised his eyebrows and glanced at the Sergeant whose darkening scowl seemed directed at the pilot. "What d'you think?" he growled.

Face followed B. A.'s gaze and saw Murdock testing the theater doors. Throwing his hands in the air and letting them fall to his sides, Murdock stuffed them in his pockets and paced up and down the sidewalk. Dani walked with him, massaging his back in an effort to calm him down.

"No. Of course he wouldn't, Father." Noticing the pilot's increasingly animated movements, Face quickened his steps a little as he added, "But he does get impatient when he has to wait for something to happen."

_Come on, buddy. You can wait just a few seconds more, can't you? _

The priest matched the stride of the other two men and fished the keys out of his pants pocket as they hurried along.

"So what do you think, buddy? Pretty impressive, huh?" Face reached the pilot first, stopping him in his path.

"'Bout time ya got here," Murdock huffed in exasperation. He slipped his arm around Dani's waist and turned toward B. A. and Father Maghill. Face caught the distress in his friend's expression, the telling signs that maybe Murdock hadn't taken the meds he was supposed to that morning.

_Does Dani know? No, she'd make sure he did if it was in his best interest. _

"Here we are, Captain. I'll have those doors open for you in no time." The priest seemed delighted in the younger man's eagerness. Face grimaced.

_If only he knew what kind of mental tightrope my buddy walks sometimes. I wonder if putting on this play is such a good idea after all. Hope it doesn't cause more harm than good. _

"Aw, I didn' mean t' make ya hurry, Father." Even though Murdock sounded apologetic, Face couldn't help but notice how closely the pilot pressed in as Maghill stopped in front of the door. Murdock shifted from foot to foot impatiently, his gaze intent on the older man's hand and the key it held.

"If you like how the theater looks from the outside, wait until you see the interior, Captain." The priest smiled at the pilot and set his attention on the lock.

Dani edged nearer to her fiance and gently took his hand in hers, lacing her fingers in his. Surprisingly, her touch seemed to calm Murdock. Then she whispered something in his ear.

Whatever it was she said, Murdock took a step back to give Maghill more space. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, murmuring something to her that made her blush. His entire body seemed to relax as they waited for the priest to open the doors.

Face raised his eyebrows at the observation.

_Hmmm. I guess she's better for him than anything those meds ever did. _

"There you go. Just wait until I get some lights turned on," Father Maghill announced, pocketing the key and opening the door wide.

He disappeared inside and within seconds, the lights flashed on. "Come on in, folks," the priest invited as he held the door open for his four companions.

"Oh wow!" Murdock breathed, staring around him in awe. He wandered across the mosaic tile and inlaid carpet into the center of the theater foyer and slowly turned in a circle. His eyes took in the aged opulence around him even as his mouth gaped at what he saw.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Father Maghill murmured.

Tipping his head back to admire the high plaster ceiling with its stenciled floral design, Murdock mutely nodded. He was barely aware of Dani who slipped her arm around his waist.

"It _is_ beautiful," she echoed. "Isn't it, H. M.?" Absently he draped his arm around her shoulders and continued to gawk at the finery around him.

"And this is just the entrance. Wait until you see the lobby and auditorium." The priest winked at Face and smiled.

The con man had to admit that this theater must have been quite a sight when there was a performance and all the wealthy and famous came out in their finery to watch it. He glanced at B. A. and was a little surprised to see that the theater interior had a similar affect on him as it did on Murdock.

"Let me show you the rest of the building." Father Maghill headed up the short set of stairs to the lobby. When he got to the top step, he turned to them and beckoned. Face was the first to follow. This type of grandeur was something he regularly saw in his constant hobnobbing with wealthy patrons of the arts.

Snapping out of his awestruck reverie, B. A. trudged across the foyer floor and up the steps. As he passed the pilot and Dani, he muttered, "Ya comin', fool?"

"Yeah . . . yeah, we're comin'." Murdock took Dani's hand in his as he reluctantly took a step to follow. "Ready, darlin'?"

"If you are, H. M."

The other three had already ascended the short set of steps but the couple took their time, still drinking in the luxurious furnishings of the old theater.

"Have ya ever seen anythin' like this, angel? I bet that stage is somethin' else. I can't wait t' start rehearsals." Murdock stared in wonder at a gold and red chandelier high above them and let his gaze wander to the matching wall sconces. "I wish Hannibal was here. We could start right 'way 'n' practice th' first scene. Whaddya think?"

Dani laughed softly. "I think we haven't even begun to memorize our _lines_. Patience, H. M., patience." She squeezed his hand, knowing her touch sometimes helped calm him.

The pilot took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Yeah, guess yer right." He took one more sweeping look at the foyer as they approached the steps leading to the upper lobby and auditorium. "Jus' think, darlin'. Openin' night 'n' all th' people in their fancy gowns 'n' tuxes comin' out t' watch our play. It's gonna be a sight t' see."

Dani smiled at him, hoping in her heart he wouldn't be disappointed.


	7. Chapter 7

Author, Author

Disclaimer: I do not own The A-Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A-Team.

Chapter 7

Dani let Murdock lead her, all the while letting her gaze wander from the orange and red flowered plush carpet to the carved marble pillars that formed the arch above the stairs. As she reached the top step, she tripped. Her arms instinctively splayed outward. A small squeak of surprise escaped from her mouth as her right ankle twisted.

"Whoa there, angel." Reacting quickly, Murdock clutched her around the waist just in time to keep her from falling to her knees. "Ya alright?" As soon as she was steady on her feet again, he turned her toward him, gently grasping her shoulders and searching her face for any sign of pain. "Ya didn' break yer ankle 'r nothin', did ya?" He tenderly brushed a lock of hair back from her eyes.

"I guess I wasn't watching where I was going," she admitted, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks. Absently she tugged the hem of her pale pink sweater down over the waistband of her jeans.

The pilot examined her carefully for another moment before hugging her to himself and rocking back and forth slightly with her in his arms. He whispered into her ear, "Can' have m' leadin' lady breakin' a leg b'fore we even start rehearsals, can I?"

"I'm fine. Really, I am, H. M." She leaned into his hug, her mind focused on the throbbing pain that had started in her ankle. Feeling a little nauseous and dizzy, she debated telling him the truth. As she let him hold her, her head cleared and she decided telling him would only worry him. She promised herself to get a little rest and apply an ice pack to her ankle later when she got back to her apartment.

"You should see the auditorium, guys." Face walked toward them, stopping when he noticed their embrace and the pilot's worried frown. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No . . . no. We're coming." After a small kiss on Dani's cheek, Murdock released her and twined his fingers in hers.

"Father Maghill says this theater used to show vaudeville acts back in the 20s and 30s." Face looked back to see the pilot slow his pace to match that of his fiancee. Dani was limping a little and the con man tried to remember if she had been doing that after the two left B. A.'s van. He couldn't help but notice the quick protective glances Murdock gave her.

Face felt a twinge of jealousy deep in his heart. He wasn't sure why he felt that way.

_After all, any time I want to I can get hold of Cyndy. __She said she loved me. She said she'd wait for me. __And as soon as I know it's safe for us to do it, we'll get married. Yeah . . . that's what we'll do. _

The con man smiled to himself when he thought about Cyndy. Part of his brain murmured doubt, a feeling he pushed away as soon as it surfaced.

_Sure. I've taken a couple of women out for a night on the town since we got back. But that wasn't anything serious. Nothing like what I felt about Cyndy. I still don't know how Murdock could have forgotten a woman like her, not even coming back as messed up as he was. __H__e __said he __talked about marrying her __when he came back from__ Nam__. __How could he have forgotten that? _

An uncomfortable image of his semi-conscious bloodied and bruised friend deposited on the floor of their hut after an interrogation flashed into his mind. He could almost feel his shirt clinging to his sweaty skin as he remembered gently pulling his friend into a comforting embrace. This time had been different from the others. The Captain's feverish mutterings showed he had no awareness of anyone or anything around him. Face thought he had snapped but the pilot recovered to be interrogated another day. And another. And another.

_And after that, when we escaped, when Murdock killed __that prison guard Ferret, he snapped again. Thought we'd never get him back after that. I guess that's what did it. __That's what made him forget his promise to Cyndy. _

The con man closed his eyes as the conflicting memories continued to taunt him. Fisting one hand in his pocket, digging the fingernails into his palm, he tried to focus on the present and push the past into the place where it belonged.

"Ya comin', Faceman?" Murdock playfully punched the Lieutenant in the arm as Dani and he strolled up to him. The tone was light but the pilot's eyes penetrated Face and seemed to uncover the turmoil in his mind.

_Or is that just my imagination? _

Face forced himself to stuff the memory of Cyndy away again. He knew that night when he was alone with his bottle of scotch and his thoughts the vision of her would return. Hoped the memories of the POW camp would not. Meeting Murdock's intense gaze, he slipped an all-too-easy fake smile on his face. He knew it hadn't fooled the Captain. After a few more seconds of unsmiling scrutiny, his friend nodded acknowledgment of what he had noticed and looked away.

_He doesn't want to dredge up those memories any more than I do. This isn't the place or time to do that. _

Breathing a barely perceptible sigh of relief, Face moved to Dani's right side and linked his arm in hers.

She frowned as she glanced at Murdock and then at the con man. Realizing what might have been going on, she mirrored Face's artificial smile.

"It's not very often I have two handsome gentlemen escort me through a grand place like this. I could get used to it." Dani ignored the throb in her ankle. Leaning a little more heavily on Face's arm, she concentrated on making her steps seem as normal as possible.

Face shot her a curious look.

_I was right. She is limping. And she's trying really hard to hide it from Murdock. _

His guess was confirmed when she glared at him, silently warning him not to say anything. She didn't see Murdock frown at her and then at Face.

The con man raised his eyebrows and smiled pleasantly at his friend.

_Okay. I'll play along. Besides, maybe after we drop Murdock off at the hospital I can go back to her place and see how badly her ankle is hurt. I've done enough front line first aid to do that. _

He allowed her to press closer to him, knowing she didn't mean anything more by it than needing his support to walk. As they neared the double doors to the auditorium, he straightened his tie with his free hand.

_After all, my buddy would want Dani taken care of. And Cyndy and Dani are friends. Cyndy will understand. _

B. A. stood at the entrance, his arms crossed. He focused on Murdock. "'Bout time ya got up here. We been waitin', fool." He glanced at Dani, his scowl deepening. "You look like yer gonna pass out, li'l sis."

Dani nodded, letting her fiance guide her through the doors and to a seat in the back. Kneeling beside her, he took both of her hands in his. "I thought ya said ya weren' hurt. Ya should o' said somethin', darlin'."

Face stood awkwardly behind his buddy.

Father Maghill crossed over to stand beside the con man. "Is everything alright?" He stared at the VA nurse. "You look very pale. Is something wrong?"

"I'll be fine," she protested, glancing up at Face. Looking around at the auditorium and its rich furnishings, she changed the subject.

Deliberately, Face noted.

"Isn't this beautiful? Look at those wall murals!" Dani pointed. Giving her a final scrutinizing look, Murdock got to his feet and took in their surroundings for himself.

His mouth gaped open. "Yer right, darlin'. Look at all this!" His eyes fell on the stage. Turning to her, he grinned and gestured at it. "Ya wanna try out th' stage? Pr'tend there's a bunch o' people watchin' us?" He eagerly held out his hand to help her up.

Laughing, she shook her head. "I think I'd like to sit here and be _your _audience. I got to see you on stage only once or twice back in Texas. Impress me."

"Impress her, th' lady says," he repeated with a mischievous wink. "Okey dokey. Watch this!"

With a whoop of pure delight, the pilot sprinted down the aisle.

As soon as Murdock was out of hearing distance, Face knelt beside Dani's seat and whispered in her ear. "You sprained your ankle, didn't you."

She started to protest in a low harsh voice but the con man shook his head and shushed her. "I get it. You don't want to worry him. Your secret's safe with me. Just let me ice it for you when we drop you off, okay?"

"I can manage," she hissed, focusing her attention on Murdock as he gripped the edge of the stage and swung himself up.

The priest frowned and nudged the Lieutenant. "What's he up to?"

Face shrugged and stood up. "You never know when it comes to my buddy."

Scrambling to his feet, Murdock took in a deep breath and stretched out his arms.

"All th' world's a stage,

'N' all th' men 'n' women merely players;

They have their exits 'n' their entrances,

'N' one man in his time plays many parts,

His acts bein' seven stages . . . "

B. A. growled something about crazy jibber-jabber from his observation point midway between the doors and the stage.

Murdock grinned and blew him a kiss, followed by another directed at Dani. "Not jibber-jabber, Big Guy. Shakespeare!"

The Sergeant groaned in response.

"Shakespeare," Dani murmured, a smile on her lips. "Wasn't that what he did on stage in Texas?"

Face grimaced, remembering all the events of that mission. "Yeah. _Henry IV. _He played the part of Henry Percy . . . Hotspur."

Murdock continued the monologue:

"At first, th' infant,

Mewlin' 'n' pukin' in th' nurse's arms."

He hesitated for a moment, then said, "Now _that's_ a picture, ain' it?"

Another breath and a smile.

"Then th' whinin' schoolboy . . . " He adjusted his voice into a whine. " . . . with his satchel

'N' shinin' mornin' face, creepin' like snail

Unwillin'ly t' school . . . "

He trudged along the edge of the stage, his hands stuffed in pants pockets, scuffing the toes of his tennies on the flooring. With Murdock's lowered head and pouting expression, Face had to admit, his buddy looked the very picture of an unhappy kid trudging to school.

Dani snickered.

Murdock's demeanor changed again. Facing the woman he loved, he knelt on one knee and clasped his hands together in front of him in a pose as if he were begging. His gaze was intent on her as he spoke the lines.

"'N' then th' lover,

Sighin' like furnace, with a woeful ballad

Made t' his mistress' eyebrow."

He let out a heavy sigh and sorrowfully bowed his head over his knee. In the next instant, he jumped to his feet and snapped off a sharp salute to no one in particular.

"Then a soldier,

Full o' strange oaths 'n' bearded like th' pard,

Jealous in honor, sudden 'n' quick in quarrel,

Seekin' th' bubble reputation

Even in th' cannon's mouth."

He stood at attention for a few seconds longer. Then he relaxed and gave the three men and his fiancee a sweeping bow. Dani clumsily got to her feet, laughing and clapping her hands. "That was great!" she managed to say.

"Wait a minute! Thought ya said there was seven stages. That was only five!" B. A. grumbled.

"I ain' that old yet. Ya gotta wait a few years t' hear th' rest o' th' poem." The pilot shrugged and leaped with catlike grace off the stage. Nonchalantly he shuffled back up the aisle to join Dani and Face.

"So what do you think? Will this theater serve your purpose, Captain?" Father Maghill met him halfway up the aisle. Face noted the amused twinkle in the priest's eyes. He was glad to see the older man happy again after the recent vandalism and the threat against his life.

"This's grander 'n I ever imagined. It'll do more'n serve th' purpose." Murdock looked around once more at all of the rich decorative touches in the auditorium and grinned. "I can' wait t' start rehearsin'."


End file.
